


Lessons in The Medbay

by DoctorWhovian9209



Series: Midnight with The Medic [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhovian9209/pseuds/DoctorWhovian9209
Summary: This is my first fanfic for the Transformers fandom, I'm hoping its up to par, but who knows?





	Lessons in The Medbay

Drift exvented deeply, “I can” the swordsmech grumbled,   his voicebox echoing around the abandoned medbay,  well aware that he sounded petulant.

 Ratchet’s  answering chuckle low and predatory “are you sure? It’s a tough job” He answered, his optics fixed on Drift, sensing a challenge

“You couldn’t overpower me if you tried” Drift whispered “You’re just a grumpy old mech with a power trip. "

 

Ratchet laughed, hard. “You got a point there, kid. I do spend my days fixing broken things, it can give any medic  a pressurized ego”

 Ratchet smirked dangerously  "still think you can overpower me in my own medbay, kid?”

Drift walked closer, his easy, confident stride, captivated the medic, Drift grabbed Ratchet’s hands and held them above his helm, Ratchet feigned a struggle and saw the triumphant smile grace the swordsmechs lipplates before twisting out of Drift’s grip with ease. 

"Rookie Mistake” Ratchet said his voice low “First Rule kid, Never try and subdue a medic”

Ratchet  smirked again , “Release the locks, Drift” he whispered  seductively into his audials, “Wouldn’t want you stabbing me when my spike  is buried in you, would we?” Drift swallowed audibly,  his mouth dry as his swords fell to the floor with a loud clang.

 

“But…how did you… “ Drift trailed off utterly perplexed

“I’ve had a lot of practice, sometimes mechs come in with their processers shot to Pit and sometimes you gotta be stronger for the sake of your own sanity. “

Drift went quiet “I know all about that” he said darkly and Ratchet pressed his helm lightly to the other mechs shoulder and stayed there, as if waiting for the storm inside the knight  to fade to calmness  and his audials, picked up a choked whisper from Drift, “Control me Ratch _, please, I’ve been in an uncontrolled helmspace for so long and  y_ ou’re the only mech I trust to do this properly.”

 The medic’s optics darkened with lust as he heard Drift beg, Ratchet’s tone was predatory when he finally spoke “I want you on your knees.”

The swordsmech fell to his knees silently  in front of Ratchet awaiting his next order.

“Such an obedient knight, you will be rewarded handsomely for that later on.” Ratchet felt his panel open, revealing a  pressurized spike “Put your glossa on me buymech"  he commanded, an edge to his voice as he felt the tip of a glossa wrap around him tentatively _Drift, oh Primus, you’re a good little  glitch aren’t you?_ Ratchet questioned, Drift replied by swallowing the medic’s spike whole, suddenly engulfing him in a wet heat ,  Drift moaning deliciously  around it as it was thrust shallowly into his mouth by Ratchet’s hips.

“Yes..Just like that Sweetspark, just like that”  the medic  moaned unabashedly, shuttering his optics  as Drift teased the tip of his spike with his glossa.

 _'Ratch, look at me.'_ Drift commed into his audials, and Ratchet obediently  locked optics with the swordsmech. _D_ rift’s glossa swept over the tip of his spike again gracefully, this timewrapping around the underside.  Ratchet moaned loudly

“Frag Drift, you have no idea what you do to me” he said the medic’s voice cut off by another moan drawn deep from his throat. Drift’s voice came over his Audials again, full of a dark desire, ' _oh don’t I? I like to think the way your spike is pressurizing in my mouth, says otherwise.'_

Ratchet's smirk was lethal. "You're quite the insolent mech, aren't you? "the medic whispered, low. Drift voiced nothing, he didn't have to, his smirk was in his optics as he kept them locked on Ratchet. 

 

The medic pulled his spike out of Drifts mouth, with some resistance from the knight. "On your pedes. Now. " Ratchet kept his voice low, with an edge of threat. Drifts spinal strut tingled with anticipation,  as he stood, The knight  made a move to gather his swords from the floor.  "Don't move" Ratchet warned darkly. "All I said was " get on your pedes"   The medic moved closer,  so  close they were practically inventing the same air, Ratchet pressed an insistent kiss to Drifts lip plates, letting his glossa glide over them ,  capturing the bottom one  between his denta, Drift moaned slightly and Ratchet released him , exventing hard. "My eager little buymech" Ratchet voiced "you'll have my spike inside you, eventually, I promise you, first we have to teach you some lessons."

Drift's engine revved at that, "What kinds of lessons? "

"I'm glad you asked" Ratchet smirked,  and sank to his knees in front of Drift, waiting expectantly. The swordsmechs lipplates almost hit the floor "I can't expect my spike to be worshipped by your glossa , and not return the favor, now can I?" Ratchets voice held an illicit promise .

 Drift felt a warm shock hit  his array at the medics words as  his spike was already half pressurized and was struggling to keep his panel closed, "Don't hold back, please Drift..." Ratchet said, his voice deep with lust.

 And that was all it took, the knight opened his interface panel and Ratchet invented sharply, before taking the knight slowly in his mouth. The medic let his glossa wrap around the tip of drifts spike as fingers found their way inside his valve,  Drift let his helm fall back at the two sensations, hitting the wall with a soft thud his lipplates formed a silent scream, Ratchet commed into drifts audials "let me hear you...please Drift...I need to hear you" the medics voice commanded with a rasp 

"Oh Primus, RATCHET, your glossa....feels so fragging good on me... I can't Ratchet...I need your valve in my face...PRIMIUS please..." Ratchets optics locked with Drifts before letting the mechs spike go reluctantly, as his optics gleamed wickedly.

"Are you sure you want that?" The medic questioned 

Ratchet expected Drift to stumble over his words, but he didn't instead, he begged, deliciously. "Ratch, what more do you want me to do?" Drift whined prettily and the medic could  feel the heat Drift was exventing , "I'll do anything " Ratchet smirked and walked over to an examination table running his  servos over it as  if in reverence  a deliberate swagger in his movements.

 He could sense the knights optics regarding him closely. He chuckled, "this old mechs still got it, huh?" He questioned, Drift responded in kind "When did you ever _lose it?"_ Ratchet felt his own lipplates return Drifts smile.

"Get over here _kid,_ and lay down _"_ It was Drifts turn to chuckle _"_ Yes, Doctor any other orders I should follow?"

_Ratchet   uttered two words that made Drifts spinal strut tingle "Stay still" he growled._

"Sir, yes sir" Drift whispered and watched, fascinated _._

The knight could tell Ratchet was in his element, the medic crouched, servos resting on his knees, his optics darkened with desire  as he found the shackles attached underneath the table for "unruly patients" during  particularly painful procedures. "Servos over the sides of the table" Ratchet said, his voice thick with concentration, and something else Drift couldn't place, it was an odd request but Drift complied willingly. 

"We use these on the patients that are sometimes hard to control." Ratchet drawled, a wicked smile on his lipplates. "I already know for a fact that you are squirmer, these will keep you in place"

 Drift suddenly felt the shackles, padded and comfortable, on his wrists, curious he tested his restraints.  Drift was surprised when His spinal strut arched off the table, but  his frame was kept in place, he let out a startled yelp.

"Perfect " the medic purred into his audials, "You're mine"  Ratchet pressed his lipplates to Drifts softly, and the mech tried and failed to deepen the kiss. as the medic pulled away smirking... "You should know better than that Drift...” Ratchet kissed Drift's  lipplates slowly again, and although he couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his intake 

"YOU are being the biggest spike tease in the entire universe " Drift said 

 

 "You know what I think? I think you love it, because deep inside, you're a masochist." The medic said smirking. 

 

 the trapped mech laughed, "I'm strapped to a table for Primus sake, what do you think?”   the medic  sank his denta into the knights  spaulders, making Drift’s spinal strut arch off the table.

  _“You get points off for sassing me, you know”_ Ratchet growled into his audials.

 “Points off?” Drift questioned _“Am I being graded right now?”_ The medic answered by pressing his lipplates to Drifts in an attempt to silence  him.

“Something like that” the older mech walked around the table, admiring his servoswork “Drift, you look so pretty like this…all tied up and begging for me to frag you, almost  like a present for me to open….” Drift’s voicebox  let out a whine of need.

  He ached for Ratchet’s touch, _any_ touch at this point, he could feel his own lubricant leaking from his valve at the mere thought of physical contact with the medic. Drift's EM field was alive with one emotion, _need._

“ _Ratchet”_ the swordsmech pleaded, and he felt a digit glide down his chassis, stopping when it reached his array, Drift wanted to thrust upward and open his panels to the medic, but he was too afraid that any movement at all would result in loss of contact, he heard a dark chuckle from the other mech.

“You’re such a good patient Drift, not unruly at all, I may have to change that.” Ratchet murmured. 

Drift  felt a gentle servo on his finial and melted visibly into the touch. “ _Ratch, please”_ His voice came out as a rasp, the swordsmech was losing control and Ratchet knew it, with a servos grasping firmly to the edge of the berth, the medic straddled his lover so that his array was just above the other mech’s mouth. The medic had placed himself there strategically, because Primus knew that if Drift was getting his glossa wet with _his_ lubricant,  he hadn’t wanted to miss out on giving it as good as he got.

Drift invented deeply and ran his glossa over his lipplates in anticipation, not paying attention to where Ratchet was in relation to his own interface panel, the medic smirked when he palmed Drift’s array lightly  and felt the swordsmech’s spinal strut arch again.  Ratchet felt Drift’s lipplates brush his own array,  with a  sharp invent he said, “What kind of doctor would I be if I let my patient do all the work? Open up for me, kid.”

 

Drift obeyed and his slick valve was revealed to the medic “So fragging wet for me, aren’t you my little buymech?” Drift whimpered as  three of the medic’s digits entered him slowly, Ratchet moaned at the feeling of the knights tight valve  and his own panel opened willingly. Drift stared in awe at the dripping valve just above his lipplates, the swordsmech ran his glossa over Ratchets anterior node teasingly, drawing a growl from the older mech the vibrations sending jolts of pleasure down Drift’s spinal strut. You’ve  got a lot of nerve. Ratchet commed into drifts audials while his glossa worshipped Drifts valve, the tip skimming over the anterior node, mimicking the swordsmech’s movements.

 He felt Drift’s moan send a delicious jolt of pleasure through his array _Apparently so do you,_  the swordsmech growled back over the comm, positioning his helm _just right_ so that his glossa delved deeper inside   the medic, Ratchet’s assault on Drift’s valve forgotten as he screamed _"OH PRIMUS…so good… please Primus don’t stop…”_

Drift commed into Ratchets audials his voice dark and demanding _I don’t remember my name being “Primus” Ratch, is Primus fragging you?_ The bot beneath him suddenly slowed his movements and began long languid strokes, surprising the older mech,  Ratchet began to grind his valve into Drift, trying to entice him to increase speed, but to no avail.

 “No…” came the medic’s whining reply, what he was met with surprised him, _Say it then Ratchet._ Drifts glossa found its place again, deep inside him, but it didn’t move, the swordsmech gave him a three word command over his audials _Say. My. Name._

 “D-Drift!” Ratchet keened “Drift please I’m so fragging close, please!” with skills Ratchet wasn’t aware the younger mech possessed, his glossa flicked the medic’s anterior node repeatedly until he came undone above him screaming  the speedsters name.

Ratchets frame sagged with exhaustion as he climbed off Drift, who invented deeply and pulled against his restraints, the medic smirked and reached under the table freeing the swordsmech.

“ _Finally “_ Drift whispered stretching his servos upward above his helm.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Ratchet felt himself ask.

 Drift chuckled “You’d be surprised.” He said and Ratchet groaned.

“If you say Rodimus, I promise to _act_ surprised”

The other mech laughed until fluid escaped his optics, “Another story for another time then, one I’m positive Roddy wouldn’t mind _retelling “_  Ratchet felt a  jolt of pleasure cascade down his spinal strut at the thought. Drift interrupted his contemplations.

 “Right now though, I want you all to myself Ratch. _”_ The speedsters optics held a predatory glint. “You deprived me of touch before” he said swaggering towards the medic until he was pinned against the wall “So now” he paused to capture Ratchets lipplates in a searing kiss  and when Drift  pulled back,  their faceplates were inches apart. “It’s my turn.”  Ratchet looked almost afraid that _he_ would be robbed of touch, his field was quaking at the thought, “Relax you old mech.” Drift drawled “You won’t be deprived of your senses this time."  Ratchet visibly relaxed feeling Drift ease a servo down to his array and palm at  his valve, slowly inserting a digit into the old mech. _“Frag, you’re dripping, for me”_ the swordsmech  swore burying his  denta into Ratchet’s neck cables “Drift, please…” the medic begged.

“mm… what do you want, Ratch? you gotta tell me.” the speedster let out a moan of his own as Ratchet’s deep voice  rumbled into his audials.

 “ _Spike me_ “ Drift smirked wickedly and opened his interfacing panel that had been creating delicious friction between the two mechs since Drift had pinned Ratchet to the wall. _“With pleasure, doctor”_ the speedster murmured before positioning himself and thrusting deep into the autobot.

“Drift! Oh Primus, Frag you feel so good inside of me!”

Drift felt the medics valve clench around his spike delightfully _“Ratchet, you’re close I can feel it”_ Drift moaned, the angle of his hips coupled with deep thrusts,  had the medic inventing sharply,  servos grasping at his spaulders with a bruising intensity.

Ratchet’s helm hit the wall when Drifts spike hit the medics ceiling node, optics shuttered in ecstasy, the knight  smirked against the older mech’s frame , loving how exposed the medic was, and with one last plunge of his hips Drift’s spike found purchase , a litany of ecstasy echoed around the medbay  as the medic and the speedster overloaded hard, Drifts name rippled from Ratchets intake like a battle cry, while Drift keened the medics name with reckless abandon.

Drift’s frame slumped against Ratchet, Berth _. Now.  Ratchet_ commed too exhausted to online his voicebox, Drift made a noncommittal noise before obeying, pushing up  off of the wall he offered a  servo to the medic who took it gratefully and they both lumbered over to the most comfortable bed in the outpatient wing of the bay, the swordsmech curled himself around Ratchet and they both fell blissfully into recharge.

 

 

 

 


End file.
